


Stolen From Death

by HaveAngstWillWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I came here to make some bitches cry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAngstWillWrite/pseuds/HaveAngstWillWrite
Summary: Caleb is ready he has the spell prepared, he will bring his friend back. But how has that friend been biding his time.





	Stolen From Death

Caleb started the ritual with nervous tension, all the materials were prepared, the words memorized, but he still couldn’t shake a small feeling of apprehension. Like there was some force already pushing against his spell.  _Ja, well, fuck that,_ he thought,  _I’m a master of the arcane arts, The Death Goddess’ Domain is nothing to me. Reality gives me what I want and I want my fucking friend back._

—————————————————————

“You think he’ll give up anytime soon?” Molly asked the black clad half-elf that floated next to him in a lounging position.

”Unlikely.” Vax hummed. “I had a friend with his determination to cheat her, little guy  _still_ hasn’t stopped trying to bring me back. Keep in mind if he ever does I’m beating him over the head for that stupid book of his. What kind of a title is Feathered Leather?”

Molly cocked his head. “So, you think you have a chance at resurrection?”

The elf tilted his head back in forth, as if weighing his words.

”I think that anything is possible to a point, but I don’t think the lady will let me stay long. She doesn’t like people hopping back over. Present company excluded of course.”

Molly chuckled a bit. “So, you’re saying you can maybe get a vacation day?”

The champion shrugged. “Why not? I work pretty hard.”

Molly let out an undignified snort. ”Sure you do, Vax, that’s why you’re floating around with me not doing anything.”

The man smirked and laid back a bit more as Molly felt a tug at his chest.

——————————————————————

The force that had pushed against Caleb was wavering. It was powerful, but he was much stronger. He had faced the Chained Oblivion and lived, he had fired the shot that had sent it back to its prison. He was not going to bested by some creepy death lady.

——————————————————————

“Huh,” Vax said, sitting up in the air. “That’s strange.”

”What’s that?” Molly asked, feeling the tug get stronger.

”He’s a lot more powerful than she anticipated, not good for her.” He had a pretty joyful grin for somebody who’s goddess was getting whooped.

”Why the smile then?”

The half-elf turned to him and Molly saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Because Molly, this’ll be the first time in a while someone’s cheated her. It’s kind of interesting to watch.”

”God,” Molly sighed with a chuckle. “You are in love with chaos aren’t you.”

Vax looked upwards with a sad smile. “Yeah, that’s one name for her.”

——————————————————————

**Why must you interfere with my world magus?**

A voice in his head asked.

_Because it’s not his time._

**You mortals, always so unaccepting of fate’s strings.**

_Don’t act like you weren’t a mortal once, Nela._

The presence in his mind faltered before redoubling it’s efforts.

**How do you know that name?**

_You thought you destroyed your mortal name from existence, didn’t you? Surprising what a simple “magus” can do when he’s determined enough._

That little stutter in power was all Caleb needed, he pushed all his force into the tiny little crack that had formed and found the thread that was his friend. He took a firm grasp with his mind and pulled.

——————————————————————

The tug became a jerking sensation and Molly felt himself being pulled away from the Raven Queen’s hold. Vax smiled kindly.

”Looks like it’s time for you to go home, circus man.”

Molly let out a sound that was half gleeful laugh and sob of joy. “Guess so.”

”Do me a favor when you get back, will you?”

”Whatever you want, man, you’ve been a good friend to me, I’ll do my best to repay you.”

”If you ever find yourself in Tal’Dorei, track down Keyleth or Vex’ahlia and Percy de Rolo or Scanlan Shorthalt or Grog. It doesn’t matter which one, if you tell one, they’ll tell the others. Just tell them...tell them that I’m always there on their birthdays and on when the kid’s were born and on all those memorials they have for me. I’m always there, tell them I love them and I hope they don’t visit anytime soon.” His voice was choked and strained as he spoke and Molly commited each word to memory.

As he started to feel his soul return to his body he spoke his last two words to Vax’ildan.

”I promise.”

And with that, he faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Another small Critical Role Oneshot where campaigns one and two meet.


End file.
